ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie is an American 3D stop motion dark fantasy film produced by Tim Burton, the producer of The Nightmare Before Christmas and directed by Craig Gillespie and was released on October 2019. John August returning to screenwriter of the film, and executive producer by Derek Frey, Rick Heinrichs and John G. Scotti with original music provided by Danny Elfman. The film, like its predecessors, received generally positive reviews from critics and the public. Plot In New Holland, a boy named Victor Frankenstein who have a dog named Sparky, he have friends Elsa Van Helsing, Edgar, Weird Girl, Bob, Toshiaki and Nassor. Sparky and Persephone are about to get married, but two new villains, the Cryptkeeper who created monsters, and the Devil (Mr. Scratch), who likes to make deals and cause trouble, want to stop them. Helped by Cynthia, a new girl he meets Sparky and Victor Frankenstein, she is Elsa's friend, more helped the Phantom Cat, Invisible Gold Fish and Wosky the German Shepherd to defeat all monsters creations by the Cryptkeeper, and stop the Devil (Mr. Scratch) from taking over New Holland. Victor and Elsa must seek advice from the gypsy fortuneteller, Madame Rasputia, in order to save New Holland. Rating The movie is rated PG in both U.S and U.K by MPAA and BBFC, respectively. The movie was rated PG for brief scary images and thematic material, sequences of peril and creature action/violence. Trivia *It is the first Disney's Walt Disney film since 2016's Alice Through the Looking Glass to be James Bobin also development was The sequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas and The remake of Dumbo. **The characters from the movie will have the same design by Tim Burton, company of Walt Disney **The movie shares the same original and remake, which the movie is based on. *A new girl in school in New Holland was Cynthia. * Sparky will die as well by sacrificing his life to kill the main antagonist name Cryptkeeper, but he, however, is brought back to life. * Victor and Elsa will be dating in this movie. * The Devil (Mr. Scratch) will be the second antagonist of the movie, who will be making deals with the main characters. * Madame Rasputia will be the new character, and will be on Victor's side. * Mr. Whiskers will be brought back to life, but this time he will be a protagonist. 'Cast:' *'Chloë Grace Moretz as Cynthia *'Atticus Shaffer as Edgar "E" Gore''' *'John Kassir as Cryptkeeper, the main antagonist.' *'Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein, a main protagonist *'Frank Welker voice effects of Sparky, Raven''' *'Winona Ryder as Elsa van Helsing * Alec Baldwin as Jonathan van helsing - Elsa's Father * Diane Lane as Alica Ven Helsing - Elsa's Mother *'Martin. Short as Edward Frankenstein,Victor's father,and Nassor"' *'James Hiroyuki Liao as Toshiaki *'Robert Capron as Bob *""[Smith as Mrs Elizabeth - Victor's New Teacher *'Catherine O'Hara as Susan Frankenstein, Victor's mother, Weird Girl and Gym Teacher.' *'Conchata Ferrell as Bob's mother''' *'Jemaine Clement as New York Business Man' *'Tom Kenny as Fire Chief / Soldier / Townsfolk / The New Mayor of New Holland.' *'Dee Bradley Baker voice effects of Persephone, Snakefly, Phantom Cat, Polly, Hyde-Hedgehog, Were-Cow, Nibbles.' *'Jeff Bennett voice effects of Wosky the German Shepherd' *'Ron Perlman as The Devil (Mr. Scratch),' the second antagonist, who will be the Cryptkeeper's sidekick. *'Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Rasputia, the gypsy fortuneteller.' * Cate Blanchett as Cynthia's mother. * Bill Murray as Cynthia's father. *"'Mary Steenburgen as Edgar's Mother *"'Michael Keaton as Edgar's Father Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/Transcript Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/TV Spots and Trailers Clips Clip 1 : Persephone is alive. Clip 2 : Cryptkeeper. Clip 3 : Sparky meets Cynthia. Clip 4 : Toshiaki knows is frenemie and good. Clip 5 : Another bigger problem. Clip 6 : Cynthia's house. Clip 7 : Phantom cat. Clip 8 : the hedgehog monster attack. Clip 9 : The snakefly. Clip 10: the demon rabbit. Villains Defeats * Hyde- hedgehog: fall to his death in hall town. * Nibbles the demonic rabbit: before damage Wosky, Sparky helps Wosky to kill Nibbles * Were cow : be a roasted cow * Crow's Karloff: catch by Sparky. * Polly the parrot monster: defeat by Victor, Cynthia, Bob, Edgar, Elsa Van Helsing, Toshiaki, Weird girl, Nassor, Sparky, Persephone, Wosky and phantom cat. * Business man of New York and his business people: retreat back to New York, arrested by policemen and banished * Scratch the Devil: dies in explosion with Cryptkeeper and Snakefly. * The Cryptkeeper: dies in explosion with Snakefly. * Snakefly: kills in explosion with the Cryptkeeper with lighting and electricity his death Reception Soundtrack Praise be new holland Critical Response The movie was received generally positive reviews, with critics praising its stop-motion animation, voice acting, and character development. It was also a commercial success surpassing the remake film and, like the remake film, was the highest grossing animated feature film of the year. The film received 81% positive reviews on the film-critics aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on reviews from 167 critics and a rating average of 6.9 out of 10, with the consensus being that "The storyline arc may seem a tad familiar to fans of the Disney and producer Tim Burton type of sequels, but Frankenweenie 2 offers romantic, comedy, horror, dark fantasy and visual sparkle to compensate." It also received a weighted average score of 67 out of 100 at Metacritic, based on 31 reviews from mainstream critics. Box Office The movie was also a commercial success. Sparky ( Frankenweenie ).jpg Category:Animation Category:Tim Burton films Category:Family Category:Horror Category:Upcoming Category:2018 films Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Stop-motion Category:Movies Category:Halloween Category:Frankenweenie